1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital video camera, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus having an image pickup device package mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce the size of a digital video camera, for example, it is necessary to make compact a structure for mounting an image pickup device package, which is a factor for increasing the size of a lens barrel. Conventionally, there has been proposed an image pickup apparatus which has a plate-shaped sensor plate having an image pickup device package fixed thereon, mounted on a lens barrel thereof with screws (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-292380).
However, as in the mechanism disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-292380, when the plate-shaped sensor plate is fixed to the lens barrel with screws, portions of the sensor plate where screw insertion holes are formed, respectively, bite into the lens barrel, which may affect the amount of movement of the optical system. For this reason, it is necessary to arrange the screw insertion holes of the sensor plate at respective locations spaced in a direction of the diameter of the lens barrel from the optical axis. This increases the size of the structure of the image pickup device package, causing an increase in the size of the lens barrel, and in turn an increase in the size of the image pickup apparatus.